


Trials of Kept Secrets

by HowlingWolfie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cops, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Humans And Robots, I'm about to hurt the Big Daddy, Other, Slow Burn, between optimus and reader, forbidden relationship, if you read the other one, might add songs into this clusterfuck idk, prepare your asses, then you'll kind of understand, where it had smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingWolfie/pseuds/HowlingWolfie
Summary: Can you hide these secrets well? or will you be running endlessly to save yourselves?
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Reader, Optimus Prime/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SS_Shitstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Shitstorm/gifts).



> I hope everybody is doing okay during this time of a clusterfuck and EYYYY I'm back and finally got off my dead ass to make this.

“You do realize between us both that this,” She waggles a finger back and forth between the mech and her, “this, can never get out to anyone, not even your close and trusted friends can know about this.” She arched a worried brow at the mech, sitting silently during the whole ordain with his helm slumped down and his servos clenched together before him. 

“I know...” her ears almost didn’t catch those words that slipped pass his dermas, it was so faint yet she could make out how weak and broken it sounded. The feeling of him being hurt by this made her heart clench painfully in agony.

‘This is not fair at all,’ she bit her bottom lip hard to keep those words from passing ‘Not fair at all for him or for me and no thanks to whoever decided to put us together. Even no thanks to these fucking laws causing this absolute shitshow.’


	2. Cybertron can kiss my ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is kinda short but ey, the next one is gon be longer. *finger guns*

Ahh, Cybertron. The most wonderful, beautiful city on Earth. A city filled with undying hopes and dreams of the future waiting to be fulfilled within. The desires to have that wonderful life of peace that even recent married couples wanted. Though what they don’t tell you is... is that this whole entire city is an absolute clusterfuck. Hold on, let me rephrased that better, a shithole city that deserves to be flushed down the fucking toilet. You may be asking yourselves, “Well, what’s so bad about Cybertron? We heard good things about the city.”

Oh ho, why, allow me to give you an idea of what it’s like. Think of Gotham from Batman comics minus the joker, scarecrow, penguin, ya know those villain's and oh, batman too. Instead you got power hungry bots on the run, lurking around some corner that can and will rob you at any time of day or night. Cop cars running up and down the roads, heading towards possibly a riot, a homicide, whatever it may be, those sirens and their flashing lights never stop nor do they rest. The only reason why they tell you good things about Cybertron is because of the fact that the council makes sure that either a single word, sentence or an article never gets out. Not one had ever made its way out to the world about the inside horrors. Why? They do it so they can get a huge influx of people to move into the so called wonderful city and then only to end up disappointing them with the mass set of crime right in their faces. With doom knocking at every door, every corner, every street, you ain’t really safe without someone leering at you like you’re their last piece of beef jerky to snatch up before someone else gets to you.

“Tonight on our 10 o’ clock news!” The news reporter voice blared through the TV speakers causing me to groan in annoyance at my roommate for having it so damn loud. The motherfucker is possibly going to make me go deaf within a month if he keeps it up. I slammed the refrigerator door behind me after grabbing a bottle of beer for me and a bottle of energon for the fool sitting on the couch.

“Another bombing claimed more victims for the 3rd time this week.” 

“Another one? Seriously?” I grunted and gave my roommate the drink.

“Gimme that,” I snatched the TV remote out of his reach and turn down the volume to a more comfortable place for the sake of my hearing.

“Oi bitch, I was listening to that,” He hissed out.

“Yeah, well Whirl, I don’t feel like loosing my hearing anytime soon, especially all due to a certain bot putting the fucking TV volume at blaring loud and I definitely don’t want a noise complaint all because of the said TV. Thank ya very much.” I snarked causing him to huff.

“If we do get a noise complaint, I’ll just tell the bastards that I have a hearing problem.” He cackled.

“Yeah,” I scoffed “like that’s going to work at all, they’ll probably end up telling you to go get your audials checked and fixed.”

His iconic singular yellow optic rolled around causing me to smirk in victory because as much as he hates to admit it, he knows I’m right. The last time he tried to do something like that, they still enforced the complaint on him after finding out everything was fine with him.

“Party poopers they all are,” he uttered before downing the energon through a curly straw. It went quiet for awhile between us as we continue to watch the news of hell. I cringed a bit when pictures of the bombed victims starts to be shown on the screen, a few of them had their names underneath while others didn’t have theirs. My eyes drift over to the corner to see that only one human was caught in the mess. His face was full, squared chin, guy looked like he works out at the gym 24/7 or possibly works for the military. He got fluffy black hair, placed into a neat comb over, his eyes were somehow a beautiful shade of stormy blue. Damn, what I give to have a good looking guy like him in my life but sadly, he’s gone now. Though I felt my heart drop down right into my stomach when I looked at the name underneath: Clark Darby. The information slaps me right in the face when the realization kicks in even more. Shit. That’s June husband.

“Wait a sec, who’s he?” Whirl was pointing at the TV but I wasn’t paying much attention to where he was pointing, because everything began to dull as the knot in my stomach starts churning and twisting. Very painfully like a stomach ache but ten times the pain.

“Who’s who?” I numbly muttered

“Oh you know the cute lookin’ on- the only human there dumbass.”

“Whirl,” 

“What?” He snaps

I looked at him blankly, “That’s June’s husband...”

He goes quiet and stares right back at me, “....Well shit, this ain't going to be good."

"No shit," I hissed, I slap him on the shoulder causing him to jolt back "the question is: Does she already knows?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Use medium powers and just TADA! magically know with the power of the spooks future vision?" He snarks, rubbing the spot where I attacked him at. I shot him an irritable glare, knowing full well he's just trying to push my buttons. I sighed tiredly, already done with everything and ran a hand down my face,

"Look, We'll go over to her apartment tomorrow and we'll deal with this rest of it later. Telling her now will just cause her to possibly faint and maybe end up having a panic attack, go into full blown denial to the point one of us is going to have to help her out of it."

"Sound like a clever plan to me," Whirl gets up from the couch and throws the empty bottle away before leaving the living room his voice echoes out to me, "cause good luck with that, I'm not dealing with it."

'You motherfucker..' I groaned and slammed my face down into the pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I totally made June's husband have Superman's name, don't judge me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoy! Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
